Achlys
by Laemia
Summary: De manière générale, elle ressentait surtout de l'abattement lorsqu'elle pensait aux aléas de sa vie. Mais il y avait aussi le feu des combats, la fureur déployée, qui couvait dans son coeur artificiel. OS.


**Hey !**

 **J'étais en train de me motiver à travailler sur un autre OS, quand j'ai retrouvé celui-ci dans mes fichiers (ça a du bon, des fois, de ne pas trier son bordel, uh). Du coup je l'ai corrigé, et le voilà !**

 **Je voulais aborder une émotion qu'on voit, dans les fics, principalement chez Roxas, mais que Xion serait en droit de ressentir, après tout (et aussi je crois que j'étais super en stress quand j'ai écrit ça, du coup ça m'a servi de défouloir xD). Je ne sais plus pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

A travers le gant de cuir, sa paume brûlait au contact de la Keyblade, comme d'une insatiable envie de _chaos_. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans la mêlée de Sans-Coeurs. Son esprit était comme un fer chauffé à blanc. Pas le temps de réfléchir, pas besoin non plus.

Juste la bataille, dans laquelle elle se jetait à corps perdu. Oubliés, les ordres de mission. A cet instant, tout ce qui comptait était la simple sensation d'être _vivante_.

Les ombres tout autour d'elle se démenaient pour l'atteindre, pour l'écorcher, lui arracher le cœur. Ils parvenaient à la blesser, parfois – elle n'était pas l'une des meilleurs, il fallait le dire.

Elle le leur rendait bien, frappant dans le tas, esquivant, parant. On disait des choses horribles d'elles, à l'Organisation. Une marionnette, hein ? Pas dans ces instants, pas lorsqu'elle se battait, jamais. Elle n'était que feu et vent.

Mais éventuellement, les Sans-Coeurs s'évanouissaient dans l'air, leur essence irréelle retournait dans les Ténèbres tandis que les cœurs amassés s'envolaient, loin là-haut, vers cet endroit éthéré que l'on appelait _Kingdom Hearts._

Xion leva le nez vers le ciel bleu en reprenant son souffle. Zone nettoyée. Une bonne chose de faite.

Et la douleur dans sa poitrine revenait, accompagnée de ses doutes et de sa tristesse.

* * *

Mission avec Axel.

Elle appréciait de se battre avec un autre Simili à ses côtés. Même ceux qu'elle n'appréciait guère – cela ne comptait plus, dans le feu de l'action.

Alors avec _Axel_ , c'était tellement mieux. Juste... Intense.

Pas besoin de communiquer, pas le temps de s'arrêter de toute manière. Xion se jetait dans la mêlée, et les chakrams du Numéro VIII la suivaient, gardaient ses arrières.

Ils savaient ce qu'allait faire l'autre avant même qu'il ne le fasse. Pas besoin de se regarder. Les Sans-Coeurs n'en réchappaient pas, jamais. Pas de pitié.

Xion frappait de front, quitte à y laisser quelques plumes, mais Axel glissait plus sournoisement vers les ennemis, comme un Reflet, en plus gracieux. Du feu partout. Sous leurs yeux et dans leurs veines.

Ils contrôlaient ce chaos et ô combien Xion aimait ça !

Et puis finalement, elle anéantit la dernière ombre. Le calme s'abattit dans le monde, mais pas dans son esprit, pas tout de suite. Le sang battait à ses tempes, son cœur cognait fort et sa poitrine brûlait après tant d'efforts.

Axel se tourna vers elle, le pouce levé et un sourire aux lèvres. Xion savait qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle, lorsqu'il combattait, cette sensation grisante et cette fureur.

« C'est encore mieux de se battre contre une autre personne » disait-il.

Xion n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion ni l'envie. Quel intérêt y avait-il à blesser ses camarades ? Ils suivaient le même but. Et elle s'en voudrait beaucoup si elle faisait du mal à Axel ou Roxas.

* * *

Avec Roxas, c'était comme si elle se dédoublait. Comme si chacun d'eux était une extension de l'autre.

Avec Roxas à ses côtés, elle se sentait invincible. En sécurité.

 _Complète_.

Plus d'adrénaline, du coup. Plus de rage. Ce qui n'était pas si mal, au bout du compte.

Ils n'y faisaient jamais allusion, se contentant de remplir leur mission. Elle pensait que Roxas ressentait la même chose, néanmoins. Inconsciemment, peut-être, mais elle ne voyait comment ils pourraient s'accorder _à ce point_ , autrement.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, elle comprendrait la raison de cette connexion.

* * *

 _La défaite a un goût amer_ , lui avait une fois dit Xaldin. Ce n'était pas une métaphore. Elle sentait l'effluve horrible de l'échec sur sa langue, la percevait au creux de ses os. Et le froid des pavés humides contre sa joue.

Un frisson secoua ses membres. Elle se redressa, remit sa capuche et se tourna vers _lui_. L'imposteur, le traître qui venait de la mettre au tapis si facilement. _Pourquoi ?_

Leur échange fut incompréhensible et douloureux, tout comme leur combat.

« Cette Keyblade est une imitation. Elle ne vaut rien. »

Chaque mot qu'il prononça se grava au fer rouge dans l'esprit de Xion comme autant de cicatrices. Ses paroles remuaient quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose de désagréable, de malsain, une vérité insupportable.

Elle trouva la force de se lever, de saisir son arme. Il la renvoya au tapis une nouvelle fois.

« C'est toi, l'imposteur.

-C'est juste. On peut dire que je suis le plus grand imposteur de tous. »

Les pas de l'homme résonnèrent à ses oreilles pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable.

Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir, ainsi que quelque chose au fond de sa gorge qui ressemblait à de l'amertume. Les Simili ne pouvaient rien ressentir, mais à cet instant, elle s'en fichait bien. Elle souffrait.

La défaite avait un goût amer d'injustice et de fureur réprimée.

Elle hurla.

* * *

Xion se rendait de plus en plus souvent à la plage. Elle avait trouvé un petit monde entièrement entouré d'eau, dotée d'une petite île où personne ne venait jamais.

Elle s'y sentait bien, paisible. Plus d'Organisation, de missions, d'incompréhensions. Elle en oubliait même ses désaccords avec Axel et Roxas.

Une vie simple, faite de coquillages, de vagues, de rires. Comme elle aurait aimé ça. Dans une autre vie, peut-être tout cela lui avait-il appartenu ?

Xion ferma les yeux, respira l'air marin – salé, comme une glace à l'eau de mer. Il faudrait qu'elle vienne avec ses amis, au moins une fois.

Elle revit l'imposteur, à cet endroit, une fois. Il lui sauva la vie. _Riku_.

Il était son allié. Grâce à lui, elle put comprendre tout ce qu'elle vivait et, surtout, la dure vérité : Elle n'était personne.

* * *

Les chakrams d'Axel bloquèrent sa Keyblade. Derrière eux, les yeux bleus de Roxas reflétèrent sa propre stupeur.

« Xion ?

-Roxas ? »

 _Non..._ Et le Sans-Coeur qu'elle combattait ?

« L'Organisation vous a tendu un piège. »

Non. Non, non, non !

Si elle s'était arrêté une seconde, l'illusion ce serait dissipée sans qu'Axel n'ait besoin de les arrêter. Seulement, emportée dans le tourbillon du combat...

Elle aurait pu tuer Roxas – ou, plus probablement, l'inverse.

C'était de pire en pire, ces derniers temps, cette rage destructrice qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque combat. C'était tous ces doutes, toute cette tristesse, cette fatalité qui se rapprochait, inévitable – tout ça, convertit en colère à l'instant où la Keyblade effleurait ses doigts. Durant ces instants, elle pourrait périr au champs de bataille qu'elle ne s'en soucierait même pas.

Seule restait la rage.

* * *

Xion reconnut la colère lorsqu'elle s'abattit sur son cœur artificiel, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la ressentir en cet instant si paisible.

Allongée sur la sable, elle réfléchissait à son existence, à ce qu'elle devait faire. Et soudain, l'indignation la submergea et la fureur s'installa. La haine, même.

D'ordinaire, elle ne ressentait qu'abattement et tristesse lorsqu'elle songeait à sa situation, à l'Organisation et à Sora.

Mais soudainement, tout cela lui parut tellement _injuste_.

Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! Pourquoi devrait-elle se sacrifier, alors que tout ce qu'elle demandait depuis le début était de _vivre_?

Xion ferma les yeux. Qu'ils brûlent tous. Elle refusait de n'être qu'une marionnette. Si seulement elle pouvait payer Xemnas...

« _Et si on s'enfuyait ?_ avait proposé Roxas un jour.

- _On n'a nulle part où aller_ » avait répliqué Axel.

Ils auraient dû écouter Roxas... Ce n'était pas encore trop tard !

A peine eut-elle formulé cette pensée qu'elle perçut des bruits de pas étouffés par le sable. Le son lui était familier, aussi n'ouvrit-elle les yeux que lorsque l'intrus se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

« Riku. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et dirigea son regard vers l'horizon. Xion leva le sien vers les nuages. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi. La colère de Xion s'atténua un peu.

Riku avait le don de l'apaiser. Etonnant, au vu de leur première rencontre.

 _Mais c'est normal,_ se dit-elle. Riku était quelqu'un d'honnête, et la vérité fait toujours mal, avant qu'on ne parvienne à l'accepter. A présent, elle acceptait Riku.

« Tu sais... commença finalement le jeune homme. Je suis né ici.

-Oui, je sais.

-Ah ?

-Je l'ai deviné » expliqua Xion.

Dans ses souvenirs, Sora et Kairi se trouvaient sur une plage semblable en tout point à celle-ci. Parfois, Riku se trouvait avec eux.

L'imposteur de l'Organisation eut un semblant de sourire et se mit sur ses pieds.

« Eh, fit-il en invoquant son épée. Que dis-tu d'un combat ? »

Elle le dévisagea un moment, surprise. Il paraissait totalement à l'aise, presque arrogant, avec ce rictus aux lèvres. Enfin, elle avait un aperçu du _vrai_ Riku, celui qui n'était pas rongé par les remords. Elle pouvait presque l'imaginer, quelques années plus tôt, sur cette même plage, mener des duels insouciants avec ses amis.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

 _Une revanche..._

« Je te préviens, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

-Tant mieux, alors... »

Elle se leva à son tour et lui fit face, reculant de quelques pas.

La chaleur de la Keyblade se répandit dans sa main. L'arme devenait un prolongement de son bras, un autre muscle. Elles ne faisaient qu'un. Xion savait que Sora ressentait également cette sensation à chaque fois. Roxas aussi, probablement.

Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille.

L'adrénaline prit le pas sur tout le reste. A nouveau, Xion se sentait vivre, peut-être plus intensément que jamais. Ses assauts redoublaient de violence. Elle savait qu'elle ne blesserait pas Riku – il était bien plus puissant qu'elle.

Son adversaire paraissait dérouté de la force qu'elle mettait dans ses assauts – mais après tout, elle avait été entraînée à _tuer_.

Chaque coup que Xion recevait remontait le long de son bras. L'autre n'y allait pas de main morte non plus !

Finalement, elle atterrit dans le sable, après une riposte assez brusque de la part de Riku. Son épée la dissuada de se relever.

« Perdu » annonça Riku.

Ereintée, Xion ferma les yeux. Une brise chaude vint chatouiller son visage, apaisante. Elle se sentit soudain abattue, résignée.

Elle aurait voulu avoir tout ça, cette vie. Dans ce monde, avec l'air doux, la mer, le ciel bleu et les gens qui comptaient pour elle. Roxas, Axel... même Riku. Et Sora et Kairi, pourquoi pas. Elle aurait aimé les rencontrer – étrange sensation que de connaître des gens qui ne savaient pas qu'elle existait.

Malheureusement, la fatalité lui réservait une autre fin.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Riku vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

Les larmes, lorsqu'elles coulaient, avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Les émotions s'échappaient d'elle sous forme d'eau salée et c'était très bien ainsi. Elle se laissa aller un moment ainsi, avant de déclarer :

« Je vais le faire. Je vais aller voir Naminé.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda doucement Riku.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Il hésita.

« Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça, Xion.

-Je le sais bien. »

Elle se releva doucement. Il était temps qu'elle affronte son destin, aussi injuste soit-il. Et ce n'était de la faute de personne, mais il fallait qu'elle meure.

Tellement simple et tellement difficile...

« Merci pour tout, Riku. »

* * *

Elle s'attendait bien à ce que Roxas ne comprenne pas, mais qu'Axel vienne la poursuivre, elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

Et il était furieux. Cela, au moins, ne l'étonnait pas. Axel était le feu incarné, il ne pouvait traduire sa peine qu'en rage destructrice. La bataille n'en serait que plus rude encore.

« Ne retiens pas tes coups. »

Il ne les retint pas. Elle gagna quand même.

* * *

La dernière bataille fut la pire de toute. Elle y mit tout son cœur, toute son âme, en sachant qu'elle perdrait. Car cela _devait_ se déroulait ainsi. Il fallait que Roxas en sorte vainqueur, il fallait que ce soit lui qui vive.

« Qui... Es-tu ? »

D'entre tous, ce fut ce coup-là qui lui fit le plus mal. Mais elle s'y attendait. Elle encaissa.

« Tout ira bien, maintenant... Roxas. »

Déchirure dans son être. Elle se dissolvait.

Roxas se précipita pour la rattraper. Les souvenirs s'échappaient... Et la douleur aussi. Toute l'angoisse, l'injustice de son existence vouée à l'oubli.

Xion ferma les yeux.

C'était très bien comme ça.


End file.
